I Will Bear His Sins With Me
by Shar2242
Summary: What do you think would happen if Lucy was taken at a young age. One second she was an young heiress, the next she became a slave. She became a slave in the tower of heaven or what some call it the R-system. (The cover art does not belong to me. Pairing will be put up later.)
1. Summary & Introduction

I will bear his sins with me

Hey guys please don't be mad at me but umm remember when I said I had a surprise for you. Well... It was a story but when I tried to write it I had a butt load of trouble doing it so this will be the surprise anyways. This series I update it less often I'm sorry k I actually have a life believe it or not **(hhahahahahahahahahahahahhaha**

**-starts turning into crying- not really it just consists of me doing a large amount of homework, texting my friends about homework, watching x-men movies & t.v, going to school, me complaining about homework and my projects and occasionally spending time with my family)** Sorry for boring you with my life. For those people wondering about my two other stories for Lucy the S-class mage? I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out a few scenes and complication with angel cause Lucy supposedly has her keys so I'm trying to think about that it will come, for The daughter of the black dragon I have a few ideas up in my head but still need to type it up.

So anyways this isn't exactly the first chapter it just a place to write why I started this and place the summary.

**I will bear his sins with me**

What do you think would happen if Lucy was taken at a young age. One second she was a young heiress, the next she became a slave. She became a slave in the tower of heaven or what some call it the R-system. You would think Lucy left when the revolt came nope. Why? You ask. She didn't want to leave her friend.

**I know this story has a weird title, but some by reading the title might know who I'm refuge ring for 'him' anyways should I tell you the pairing or not Mwahahahahahahahahaha! ;P**

**Till next time (which will be a long time just kidding)**

**Shar-chan!**


	2. Chapter 1: How it all started

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

**Hey you probably already read the summary and explanation how I'm going to update this if not please do it's on the first page. This is where it all begins.**

**Declaimed I don't own Fairy Tail or else Lucy would be a ship with almost everyone. I only thing I own is my stories you know the plot how it plays out.**

**Let's get this thing started I'm giving you a short warning about my grammar.**

* * *

**Oooooooooo...**

**In the year of x7something**

**Normal p.o.v**

A young blond in an expensive looking gown walked thru the Rosemary village, her parents where here on a business trip in a town close by and allowed her to roam the village of course they sent caretakers with her but being the witty child she was she managed to lose them thru a crowd. She wanted to meet the children of this village and play with them. This girl was our little heroine in this story and quite frankly all my stories her name was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy knew the power of her family she was defiantly proud of her father he was kind, hardworking and most of he made her mummy happy that was mattered the most to this girl she loved her 'mummy'.

Lucy stopped walking when a few people run away from the detection she was walking in some shoving each other and hitting her solders. Screams where heard thru out the small village of Rosemary. The young heiress is scared out of her wits she wished her mom was here with Capricorn to help her. Lucy had a huge liking for her mother's spirits.

Lucy suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard loud footsteps. She turned her head and overheard a few people in that crowd "Did get all the children yet?" "Not yet" Let say Lucy was a bit scared but that would be an exaggeration she was scared out of her wits thinking 'why would they need children' 'a mass murder maybe, serial killer, a massive pervert with a weird fetish even worse it could be an alien abduction' but Lucy didn't show she was scared she had to act confident cause a proper lady must never show weakness.

She stopped walking when she saw two girls in an alley one was red headed, the other had purple-ish hair and a ribbon in her hair. She noticed the steps of from the large crowd were approaching them. The least that she can do is warn them.

Lucy walked up to them "You guys should hide their coming!" Lucy realized that there probably wasn't enough time to hide. 'I guess it's my turn to do something good' "I'll buy you, some time. Please Hide!" With that she left them and ran to the group of men they resembled soldiers but they had blood all over there uniform. She took a deep breath 'You can do it Lucy! A lady must never show weakness to the enemy'

"Hello sir, I was wondering what all the fuss was about?" The men were surprised by how she spoke they looked at her clothes and figured she came from an aristocrat background. They all thought 'Maybe if we take her we can charge her for ransom we would get money and she would do fine working on Lord's tower.'

Three men pointed spears at the young heiress. "We are taking children as slaves! And your coming with us" 'okay Lucy don't panic' 'it's too late I am already I'm' 'Alright just calm down' "Alright, but I am the last child here. So you can stop looking"

One of the soldiers looked around. Turned back to the little blonde "I'm afraid not!" With a swift move he knocked her out and varieties her like a stack of potatoes. The group walk towards the alley and saw a red-haired girl "So that's who she was hiding" "You over there! Your coming with us there's no point of resisting"

The red-haired ran in the other direction from the alley. The group of baddies ran after her.

**Author time**

**Hey guys well I got this chapter finished. Anyways I got news today that the author of a locked heart gamergirl468 passed away please give them your regards. Though I have never met this author she was an excellent writer. The next story I'm updating is Lucy the s-class mage then hopefully this one**

**Ciao for now**

**Shar-chan**

**ヾ****(****＠****ー****＠****)****ノ****woot woot!**


End file.
